one_piece_fanfandomcom-20200214-history
Haruo
Haruo (春男 Haruo) is the Chef of the Dread Pirates. He is an Oil Man who has eaten the Abura Abura no Mi, a Paramecia Devil Fruit that allows him to produce oil from his skin. He enjoys walking around very casually, as in wearing little to no clothes, such as only a fundoshi. This is where his epithet Fundoshi came from. Haruo doesn't quite approve of this name, as he thinks it will make people think he only wears fundoshi, when in actuality he also enjoys wearing speedos and nothing but an apron. Appearance Haruo is a well muscled young man who likes to show off his body by wearing little to no clothing. He often will be seen wearing a fundoshi, speedo or nothing but an apron, the apron especially when he is cooking. He will even wear this type of attire out in public. He often appears to be shimmering due to there being a light sheen of oil covering his skin. He has shaggy, hazel coloured hair along with grey eyes. Personality History Synopsis Powers & Abilities Physical Capabilities Devil Fruit Haruo ate the Abura Abura no Mi, turning him into an Oil Man that can produce and control oil from his body. Thanks to this ability, Haruo stores large quantities of oil inside his body, which has resulted in him being less dense than water. When he combines this with a thin film of oil that he keeps around his body, he can actually glide on top of water bodies without ever touching the water. This creates an incredible defense against one of the weaknesses that Devil Fruit users share, effectively eliminating it. If he falls into water, he will actually just float on top of it. This film of oil he coats himself with not only protects him from water, it also makes any physical attack used against him less likely to do any damage, as it will just slip off him. Haruo has gotten very used to walking around covered in oil, so he makes it seem like an easy task. However, he can render his opponent incapable of moving around by covering them or the landscape in oil, making it almost impossible for them to move without slipping. His strongest ability though is that he can control the oil, allowing him to heat up any of the oil that he has produced to boiling temperatures. This lets him literally deep fry his opponents in scalding hot oil. He also uses his power to help him cook by producing oils. Haki Haruo had shown no skill at Haki before joining the Dread Pirates. Afterwards though, he acquired some training from Roberts, allowing him to use both forms of Haki. Busoshoku Haki: Kenbunshoku Haki: Other Skills Bounty Behind The Scenes *His appearance is of Isshiki Satoshi from Shokugeki no Souma. *His infobox's text colour is "Pale Goldenrod", as it is similar in colour to cooking oil. Category:SuBash Category:Characters Category:Grand Line Characters Category:West Blue Characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Chef Category:Pirate Category:Pirates Category:Dread Pirates